Heaven
by EternalConfusion
Summary: A teen fic. Piper and Leo have always been best friends, but what happens when they start to feel differently about each ohter, but won't say anything as they don't want to ruin their friendship?
1. Best of friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.  
  
A/N: Hey guys; yup this is another *groan* Piper/Leo fic-it's what I do best.  
  
I haven't forgotten Do Good Things Really Come to an End? But I've had this on my server for quite a while-and I think it's quite good, and I really want to know what you people think of it. And I need a bit more inspiration for DGTRCTAE, I should post the next chapter soon, but don't want to get ahead of myself.  
  
So here's chapter one...  
  
~*~  
  
Oh thinking about are younger years,  
  
There was only me and you,  
  
We were young and wild and free.  
  
~*~  
  
Two young children, a girl and a boy, were running around the Manor.  
  
"I won, I won, I won!" Yelled the blond haired, blue-green eyed boy, who looked about 6, as he jumped onto the sofa.  
  
"Nu-huh! That wasn't fair. You always win..." The girl with long brown hair whined.  
  
"No I don't, just most of the time. I know, next time I'll let you win." The boy said smiling with his new idea.  
  
"Leo...that wouldn't be fair either-I wouldn't feel right, that's like cheating." The young girl sighed.  
  
Leo shrugged, "Sorry Piper." Piper smiled.  
  
"Leo, are you staying for dinner?" Grams voice rang through the house.  
  
"Can I?" Leo yelled back; he loved Grams' cooking and he enjoyed being 'round at his best friend, Piper's, house. For as long as Piper could remember Leo had been there for her; he helped her overcome her mother's death just a year ago, and they could almost always be found together.  
  
"Of course," was Grams' answer as she laid the table in the dinning room.  
  
*********5 yrs later, they're now 11********  
  
Piper and Leo are sitting on a wall talking and giggling.  
  
"Piper?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Piper you know you're my best friend...well...can I tell you something?"  
  
"Yeah." Piper said becoming very serious and wary.  
  
"Well...I heard my parents talking, something to do with houses and moving. And to be honest, I'm scared, I don't want to move, I don't want to leave San Francisco. I don't want to leave you either."  
  
"Leo, why don't you just ask them, you're probably not moving and even if you are, I'm sure it won't be far, probably just somewhere else in San Francisco. Anyway, they can't separate us no matter how hard they try, so even if you do end up moving miles away, we'll keep in touch and they'll be summer vacations and stuff. It wouldn't be that bad really, it'd just be a new adventure." Piper said hugging her best friend, in a friendly way of course. Piper was wise for her years and knew full well that if Leo had over heard his parents talking about houses and moving, then it was quite probable that they would move, and she was pretty certain that it wouldn't be just next door. But Piper didn't like seeing her friend sad and upset, so she would try and comfort him.  
  
"Thanks." Leo said jumping down from the wall. Piper soon followed suit and they picked up their bikes, and started cycling fast down the road, occasionally yelling one of their little chants.  
  
**The next day**  
  
Piper and Leo were sitting on Piper's bed. Leo was looking forlorn and Piper had an arm draped around Leo's shoulder.  
  
"Leo, please tell me what's wrong-you know you can trust me."  
  
"Piper, they can't do this...they just can't. It's not fair."  
  
"Leo, what's going on?" They'd been going on like this for a while now, Leo desperately wanted to tell Piper the truth, but he just couldn't and Piper wanted to help Leo, just as he has helped her many times before.  
  
"Leo...please..."  
  
"Pipe...Pi...Piper, it's true, they told me last night, we're moving. I don't want to, I can't. They can't make me, can they?"  
  
"Oh my God, you're moving?" Leo nodded, "Where to?"  
  
"East coast somewhere." Leo said quietly.  
  
"What...the east coast? But that...that's miles away!" Piper said almost bursting into tears at the thought of not seeing her friend for ages.  
  
"Now do you see why I'm so upset? But I've decided I'm not going-they'll have to make me, there's no way I'm leaving just like that."  
  
"Leo, I think you'll have to go. I don't think they'd let you stay here, as much as I'd love it if you could." Leo stared down at the ground, blinking to keep the tears from flowing.  
  
"But we'll keep in touch right? I mean we can write and phone and you can come back next vacation or I could come and visit. We'll work something out."  
  
"Yeah, it would just be so much better if we didn't have to leave in the first place."  
  
"I know, just promise me we'll keep in touch, Leo."  
  
"I swear." Leo said standing up. "Anyway I gotta get going, we gotta start packing."  
  
"Oh...okay" Piper said as she walked with Leo to the front door.  
  
*******One week later-moving day******  
  
"I'll miss you Piper."  
  
"I'll miss you too, Leo."  
  
"I'll call or write as soon as we get there, I promise."  
  
"I'll be waiting!"  
  
"Well, I gotta go soon, but I want to give you this..." Leo said handing Piper a wrapped gift, "Don't open it until this evening-when you're alone."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm sorry, I didn't get you anything."  
  
"It doesn't matter, I don't need anything from you, all I need is to know that we'll always stay friends, no matter what."  
  
"Yeah; no matter what." Piper said hugging Leo goodbye.  
  
That night Piper lay in bed, still and silent when she remembered that Leo had given her a gift. She got up out of bed and walked over to her desk silently, trying not to wake her older sister Prue, she picked up the gift and returned to her bed quietly. She carefully tore open the present and a piece of paper floated to the ground, Piper picked it up and holding it under the light began to read:  
  
Piper,  
  
Piper...I don't really know what to write but, here goes...You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember, so I felt just leaving and then writing you a letter later wasn't enough. So I decided to give you this and write you this letter. Basically I just want to tell you how much you mean to me; Piper, you're a true friend and you've always been there for me, and in turn I've been there for you, and I'm really going to miss you, now that I'll be living on the other side of America from you. But I'm fairly confident that we'll meet again and that we'll always remain friends. So I'll call you when we get there, and I'll write to you. But until then, I hope you enjoy your present.  
  
Your friend, no matter what,  
  
Leo.  
  
P.S. Wherever I am, I want you to know that I'll always be here for you.  
  
Piper finished reading the letter and then turned to the present; it was a fairly small photo album, which contained pictures of her and Leo, from when they were toddlers, to as recently as just a couple of weeks before.  
  
That night Piper cried herself to sleep, knowing that as much as she and Leo tried they may never see each other again.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I hope you all like this, I'm just warning you that the next chapter skips ahead into the future around 5 yrs...so, yeah.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. An old friend

Disclaimer: However much I wished I owned Charmed, I don't. So get over it!  
  
Leolover4ever: Firstly I have to say that I love your name...he, he, he...Leo is sooo gorge (so's Chris though, but that's not the point), and I just love to write about Leo has he seems(more like is) to be the perfect guy...I have to say I'm impressed-you have me on author alert, and two of my stories are on your favourite stories list, and I'm on your favourite author list...Wow! And YAY! It's another story; I was just aching to upload this one and couldn't wait to finish another one of my fics. I actually have a couple of chapters of some very secret stories written down somewhere. I'm so glad you think it's great so far.  
  
Cacoamo1223: Yup, sweetness and fluff is what I do best! And I know, he moved away, that was so unfair! Glad you think it's a great start for a new story.  
  
HyPeR-PiPeR-312: Aww...you made me blush...*looks away* I kinda guessed that you liked Piper/Leo fics...As I say two things I do (quite well I'm told) are sweetness and fluffiness...I had a feeling your review might say that it's not good, it's great; but I didn't expect REALLY REALLY GREAT! And the whole 'update soon or else' bit, you can blame it on my amazing *cough, yeahright, cough* school-for the homework they give us and all the revision for S.A.T.s...so, yeah...blame it on my school!  
  
CharmedBri: I'm pleased you seem to like it. I won't forget to update 'Do All Good Things Come to an End? I'm just a bit lacking in the inspirational department of that particular fic...if you have any ideas of what you want to see in it-let me know...I have an idea for it-but it's too soon to shake things up...Anyway, back to this fic, I hope you like the new chapter...  
  
CF12: Ta mucho. I'm hoping it will go somewhere good too. I'm glad you have confidence in my writing and that you think I'm a good P/L writer.  
  
Chrisoriented: I like mushy stuff, the next couple of chapters aren't that fluffy though...but things will get better...  
  
Charmed-aussie: Glad you like it.  
  
CharmedLove: Lets hope my passion for writing P/L fluff doesn't burn out anytime soon-I'd hate that! I don't know about incredible...Yep, you can definitely say "Awwwww...", I just got this tiny idea thing, and it grew from there...  
  
Mela: Okay, no groaning-just smiles and happiness...sorta. Glad you think it's awesome and love it-it make me so happy to know how much people like it.  
  
Mellyw: Yeah, it was sweet...I don't even realize that what I've written is quite sweet until I re-read it, whereas with the fluff (which I also do well) I know that I'm writing it, and am very careful with it.  
  
Magical Princess: Glad you love it!  
  
Chub: Glad to know that you think it sounds good, I will try and 'keep it up', I have around 6/7 chapters so far.  
  
Pipery03: Thanks, sadly yes...  
  
Classicchic: Glad you loved it.  
  
Patricia: It was kinda sad...but it had to be done...  
  
Anonymous reviewer: Thanks, I'm glad you thought 'Aww...'.  
  
Leo/piper4ever: Glad you like it.  
  
Gryffindor620: Oh...thank you*turns away and blushes*. Hmmm...a ridiculously large pitchfork...*ponders the possibilities*...I'm not sure how that one would work but, thanks anyway!  
  
Miggs: Now that is an idea...a party in Leo's honour...but, there would be a major cat fight, between quite a few of us and Piper of course...Hell, let's just have a party anyway! I'm sure we can rope Leo into coming and somehow get him shirtless...ooh...niiice...or you now, maybe more than topless... Yeah I hate it when people have to get uprooted and move to a different part of the country-it happened to two of my best friends...sadly I lost touch with both of them; it was a shame I was great friends with both of them...no-one can quite replace your Bessie mates...  
  
A/N: OMG! 19 reviews for just one chapter!!! That's the most I ever had for one chapter-I think. You guys must really love me...or you might just love my fic. But THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Pick you up when you're feeling down,  
  
Now nothing could change what you mean to me  
  
There's a lot I could say  
  
~*~  
  
Piper and Leo kept in touch for a while; Piper went to visit Leo during Summer Vacation; but after a while they somehow lost touch.  
  
******** 4yrs later (15 yrs old) *******  
  
Piper was sitting in the courtyard doodling on her jeans.  
  
"Piper...Piper Halliwell? Long time no see!" A voice, that seemed to appear from nowhere, said.  
  
"What...huh?" Piper said jumping to her feet. She took in the person that was standing in front of her. Sandy blonde hair, dreamy blue-green eyes and a cute smile...no...it couldn't be, could it?  
  
"L...Leo?!?"  
  
"The one and only!" Leo exclaimed embracing his old friend.  
  
"W...what...how...you moved back?" Piper stuttered as she found her voice.  
  
"Yeah, always said I'd find you again."  
  
"Oh, wow...so, how've you been?"  
  
"Oh, you know." Leo said shrugging.  
  
"No, I don't Leo-not since we lost contact, years ago."  
  
"Well, I've been okay, but things just got better!"  
  
"Really, why?"  
  
"Maybe because I'm talking to you again, doofus!"  
  
"Hey, I am not a doofus, thank you!" Piper said playfully hitting Leo's arm.  
  
"Okay, forget I ever said it." Leo said. They walked around the school for a while, until Leo broke the silence.  
  
"Piper?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why did we ever lose touch?"  
  
"I don't know Leo, why did you ask."  
  
"I was just wondering why, because you're an amazing person, you were always so kind and friendly, I just don't get why we drifted apart-it doesn't really make that much sense."  
  
"Bet you wouldn't think that now and Leo, sometimes people do drift apart and long-distance relationships, of any kind, are tough."  
  
"Why wouldn't I think that now? Piper you were my best friend and you're the best, best friend I've ever had."  
  
"It's just a lot of people...they don't see me how you used to see me, so I just figured that you'd be the same as everyone else...you know ignoring me or calling me stupid, immature names." Piper said looking down at the ground. But before Leo could reply the bell went.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later."  
  
"That you will!" Leo replied and thought 'I don't know why you think that, I could never just forget you, ignore you.'  
  
In the last lesson there was a spare seat at the back of the class, Leo walked up to it, and saw that Piper was not only the same class, but sitting next to the vacant seat that he was about to take.  
  
"Hey." Leo said sliding into the seat.  
  
"Oh, Leo hi." Piper said looking up.  
  
"So, what's English like here?" Leo asked, making some kind of conversation.  
  
"It's okay, just like English in any other school I would imagine. But if you're asking about the teacher, she's okay; you just don't want to get on the wrong side of her." Piper said, she couldn't help but smile slightly remembering the time when some of the noisy (popular, but noisy) guys in the class kept messing around and the teacher kind of...um, lost it.  
  
"Okay, I'll try and stay on the right side of her then."  
  
"Nah, stay on her left." Piper said laughing.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah..." Piper trailed off as their teacher walked into the room.  
  
Leo really enjoyed English, or he did normally, but he just couldn't pay much attention to the text he was supposed to be reading. His gaze kept shifting from his book to his friend Piper, back to the book and then back to her. He didn't get why, but he couldn't help it...she just looked so...great. It was odd, not as if they were best friends; Leo was seeing her in a slightly different light.  
  
"So what did you think of the beginning of 'To Kill a Mockingbird'?" Piper asked when they were walking back from school.  
  
"I'm not sure, haven't read enough to really make an opinion, but it was different." Piper nodded in agreement.  
  
"So do you want to come in for a coffee, so that we can catch up?" Piper suggested.  
  
"And meet the rest of the gang?" Piper nodded. "Sure."  
  
"Grams, I'm home...and I bought a friend." Piper yelled as they stepped into the house. Grams appeared and hugged her granddaughter.  
  
"So, Piper who's your friend?"  
  
"Leo." Piper said simply.  
  
"Leo, as in Leo Wyatt? You're best friend-the Wyatt's boy?" Grams said looking at Leo.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"It's great to see you Leo, when did you get back to San Francisco?" Grams asked.  
  
"Hey, Penny. We just got back last weekend, first day at school today. I spotted Pipe in the courtyard, and we just sort of got chatting."  
  
"Yeah, we're just gonna grab and a drink, and go talk some more." Piper said quickly steering Leo off towards the kitchen, so that they could hopefully dodge the Spanish Inquisition from Grams. They succeeded.  
  
Leo and Piper sat in the Conservatory catching up sitting on the sofa. Or at least they tried to catch up. But their minds kept wandering-especially Leo's. He was attracted to Piper, but he wasn't about to say anything.  
  
"Leo, Leo?"  
  
"Huh, yeah, what?" Leo said as he was pulled out of his daydreams, which included Piper.  
  
"You weren't listening at all were you Leo?"  
  
"No, sorry...I was thinking." Leo said hoping that she hadn't seen him staring at her, which he was sure he was doing.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Piper asked.  
  
"None of your business..."  
  
"It was a girl wasn't it?" Piper said smiling.  
  
"Maybe." Leo said.  
  
"I knew it was, what's her name?"  
  
"Piper, I'm not telling you that!" Leo lied, truth was he had just told her who-but she would never know.  
  
"Aww, come on Leo...I'm your best friend, please tell me." Piper asked, she really wanted to know.  
  
"No. And I mean no...maybe one day I'll tell you, but not now."  
  
"Okay." Piper said defeated.  
  
Later that night, after Leo had gone home, Piper was sitting in her room when Prue walked in.  
  
"So, you happy that Leo's moved back?" Prue asked her younger sister.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He's changed a bit, hasn't he? Quite good looking..."  
  
"Yeah he is, but I think he has his eyes on someone else Prue...anyway haven't you got Andy?"  
  
"I wasn't talking about for me...I meant for you."  
  
"Oh, well-I do kinda like him, but he's supposed to just be my friend and as I said he likes someone else."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well, we were talking earlier, and he was thinking about a girl, but he wouldn't say who." Piper said disappointedly.  
  
"I'm sure I can find out who...drop a few hints..."  
  
"No, Prue! I don't want him knowing, it could change everything."  
  
"Ok. You win, I won't say anything."  
  
At Leo's house, he was lying on his bed, thinking about the day.  
  
'God, it was amazing to see Piper again-she's so hot...I wish I could just kiss her, hold her in my arms...No, Leo you can't think like that, she's your friend. I just can't wait to see her again, she's so freakin' hot...I don't care if were supposed to be friends, maybe I could ask her out...' 


	3. To dance, or not to dance?

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed!  
  
A/N: If only they'd let us write whatever we want/fan fic in our Writing tests sigh...  
  
And could you all please check out a teen fic that me and leojunkie-charmed04 are writing.  
  
Charmboy4: Yeah, I love writing about young love, if you can't have it at least you can write about it. Especially if it's Piper/Leo, you just gotta say P/L and I'm off-either reading or writing. I'll try not to keep you waiting, but I have S.A.T.s. After they're over, I can update and write more! YAY!  
  
Classicchic: He should, shouldn't he? But you know Leo, god, he can be so stupid at times? Yes this does refer to him for leaving Piper...  
  
Piperperson: Totally! I love this fic so I'm glad you think it's 'awsome'.  
  
Leolover4ever: I've actually written up to chapter 7, and I really don't know if he has any brothers yet...But if he had one in real life-I'd have to fight you for him...unless he has two!  
  
HyPeR-PiPeR-312: You must really like my fics, because you keep giving me really lengthy reviews. Thank you so much for your email...if I was to say everything I wanted to here, we'd run out of space, but I guess that might make this chapter longer...Anyway, just check your inbox! I'm so very, very glad that you thought this was absolutely AMAZING! I ALWAYS look forward to reading your reviews! And, yeah-I'm just gonna say Leo is still acting a bit like a jerk in this chapter...I'm sure you know what I mean!  
  
AngelFromAbove4eva: I'm so glad you're in love with this fic! I love it too. At the moment I want to keep writing until I'm old and grey, which I'm estimating will be a long, long time away! In other words, I love to write and would never stop unless I have too!  
  
DuCksRVeRykOoL: Thanks, glad you like it. And ducks are quite cool...after all only ducks go MOO!  
  
Charmed Love: Oh wow! I've been feeling special and loved all afternoon-no matter how bad life is, I can always turn to my fics and reviewers-always make me smile you people too. I'm gonna be selfish now, and jut bask in your life, and make Piper and Leo's hearts ache! Nah-that's just mean! I don't want to make them wait...but not this chapter, if you get what I mean. That was quite funny...I'm so very, very glad to hear that you think I'm an amazing writer, of fantastic fics. I'm glad you liked the way of the situation. Never stop being random! Randomness rules!!!  
  
Cocoamo1223: He should, but I bet he won't. Glad you liked it.  
  
Gryffindor620: I'm guessing you're on a reviewing kick right about now! Lol! He should ask her out...maybe he does, maybe he doesn't-I aint saying wither way!  
  
Leojunkie-charmed04: Hey! Thanks, glad you have confidence in me passing- I'm sure you'll ace 'em too! Glad u think it's cool! And I rock? I reckon you rock too! All bats-or people with insomnia-or people who just can't sleep (i.e. me) rock!!!!! m/ rock on girl!  
  
Leo/piper4ever: Glad you like it! He so should ask her out-but we both know how stupid he can be at times!!!  
  
Blukay2008: Glad you like it and if you like teen fics check out a teen fic that me and leojunkie-charmed04 are co-writing.  
  
Charmedfreak37: Wow...thank you so much! I won't forget it...not completely anyway...I better go work on the next chapter... Oh and I'd actually like to give up my day job...school kinda sucks! But I'd love to be able to write all day...  
  
Pipery03: Thanks...I so hope he does too...  
  
Magical Princess: Thanks...hope you like this chappy too:  
  
Baby you're all that I need,  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
A week had passed and Leo and Piper had become best friends again, Leo didn't have the courage to ask Piper out, and Piper didn't want to tell Leo how he felt in case it ruined their friendship.  
  
"So Piper, are you going to go to the Christmas dance?"  
  
"I don't know, I might, but I don't have anyone to go with." Leo looked at her surprised, but smiled.  
  
"I don't have anyone to go with either...we could go together...as friends of course."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds cool."  
  
"Then it's a date. Well, it's not but you know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Piper said, but in her head she was saying 'I wish it really is a date.'  
  
The night of the dance approached fast, both were still masking their true feelings (idiots).  
  
Leo arrived at Piper's house around 7:30-they had half an hour until the dance started. Soon after Leo knocked on the door, Piper appeared and opened it to reveal herself. Piper was wearing a long black dress with spaghetti straps, her hair was down, in waves, and she had little make-up on, she was going for the natural look. Leo was amazed; he'd never known anyone look so amazing in all his life.  
  
"Hi!" Piper said, both excitedly and nervously.  
  
"Hey, Piper...wow, you look amazing." Leo said thinking 'actually you look more than amazing'.  
  
"Umm...thanks." Piper said blushing, 'you look kinda hot yourself' she thought. "So do you want to come in for a minute, or are you going to spend all evening on my doorstep?"  
  
'I don't care what I do as long as you're beside me-I could spend an eternity just standing on your doorstep looking at you' Leo thought, "Yeah, I'll come in-we've got half an hour until it starts."  
  
The dance was going well; Piper and Leo were having a great time-they were smiles and laughter all around. The only downfall was that they weren't together.  
  
Piper and Leo were dancing together when 'Heaven' came on. People were starting to couple up and dance-slow.  
  
"You wanna dance?" Leo asked Piper  
  
"Ok," was Piper's reply.  
  
Piper and Leo moved closer. Leo kept thinking how the song described their situation-he really was lost in her. She was all he needed, all he saw-all he thought. Piper was his first and last of thought of the day. Being so close to each other was like being in heaven for the couple, if only they could find the courage to tell each other what the felt...What would it take?  
  
A/N: Sorry about the shortness peeps-didn't get much inspiration, obviously! Next couple of chapters should be longer. 


	4. Things I'll never say

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Charmed...No? Well, that's a bit of an insult, but you're right! I do not own Charmed! Neither do I own 'Things I'll Never Say'-Avril does.  
  
A/N: I don't know why, but I suddenly decided there are two songs I really want to use in this fic at the mo, and another one I'll use in a couple of chapters time. So this and the next chapter will be done as song-fics, one for Piper and one for Leo.  
  
HyPeR-PiPeR-312: Thank you! Yup...a kinda lil' bit of P/L to keep you going till the reall P/L stuff. Maybe not this chapter...but soon I promise...I've already written it...chapter 6/7 I think... Def, idiots...so blind-that he must. 'If you don't take the risk for love then what for?????' Oh...I don't know... Your reviews always seem to make me smile...so thank you!  
  
Charmed Love: Thank you-I think...Randomness rocks! Don't we all wish we had our own Leo's...too bad there's a shortage of guys like Leo...ya know, they're really evil to have created him because Leo is PERFECT! And no guy is perfect...so we all sit dreaming of Leo...and miss our chance of love...EVIL PLAN! I'm glad you like the song, etc...I'm also glad you agree with me, and ya-part of the fun is torturing you peeps...no, really I just want to make it some somehow realistic. Oh a writing class...cool, shame if you can't write Charmed...just write a P/L kinda thing-using different names! Okay, okay...I'll see what I can do about Do Good things...  
  
Cocoamo1223: Thank you...I'm glad you love it! And cute and fluff are the two things that I do well-or so I'm told.  
  
Anna: A new reviewer? Cool-I like getting new reviewers. I'm updating now!  
  
Charmboy4: Hey, Josh....haven't heard from you in a while...Am I that transparent...or are you a mind-reader...or is that what it would really take? Oh, you poor thing-this should brighten up your week...how the G.C.S.Es going...God, I feel sorry for you-if it's hot in the UK, it must be boiling in Bermuda!  
  
Gryffindor620: Well spotted...I'd never write a fic where they weren't together...or at least didn't get a happy ending...  
  
Leo/piper4ever: Aww...yay! It was a tiny chapter that...hoefully these next few are slightly longer...And the whole favourite fic on your favourites list means so much to me.  
  
Chub: Cool-glad your liking it...Updating now!  
  
xXx rt xXx: New reviewer, or so I think-I love getting new reviewers...lot's of people seem to like this fic, so I'm happy!  
  
Mela: Cool...no, I don't think so...I love the slow one...it's where I got the idea from, and of course the Charmed video that goes with it, that my mate sent me...awww...the slow version can bring you to tears...  
  
Classicchic: They should...but this is life!  
  
LeoChris: Cool-like getting new reviewers...do you mean Love, Life and other four letter words? Or it's something like that...I love the Callie fics...they're so cute! So ya...thank you!  
  
Miggs: Don't worry about missing a couple of updates...it's no biggies! Oh....well...umm...yeah, I was a bit mean...it was gonna be for longer, but I thought that would be too mean! Thanks...yeah-what can you say, they're both teens! As am I...although...sadly I have no Leo...cries hysterically  
  
Jessica Clark: Glad you loved it...I'm writing-sometime I write so much that I can't keep up with myself...like the fic I'm doing with my freaky twin (best online mate) we're way ahead of ourselves with that one!  
  
Piper's POV   
  
I'm tugging at my hair,  
  
I'm pulling at my clothes,  
  
I'm trying to keep my cool,  
  
I know it shows,  
  
I'm staring at my feet,  
  
My cheeks are turning red,  
  
I'm searching for the words inside my head.  
  
Am I being to obvious? I keep getting nervous around him-I need to tell him things, but I can't. I mean, what if he doesn't feel the same? No, I already know the answer to that, he likes someone else-I'm sure he does. What would he want with a girl like me? Why would anyone want someone like me? If only there was a way, that just for one day we could be together...  
  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous,  
  
Trying to be so perfect,  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it,  
  
Yeah,  
  
If I could say what I want to say,  
  
I'd say I want to blow you...away,  
  
Be with you every night,  
  
Am I squeezing you to tight?  
  
If I could say what I want to see,  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee,  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away,  
  
These things I'll never say  
  
I wish I could find a way to tell him how I feel. I don't think that's going to happen any time soon though. Knowing my luck, I'll never tell him and he'll go off and marry some hot Hollywood babe, and completely forget me. If only I could say what I want to say....  
  
It don't do me any good,  
  
It's just a waste of time.  
  
What use is it to you,  
  
What's on my mind?  
  
If it aint coming out,  
  
We're not going anywhere  
  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?  
  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous,  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it,  
  
You're worth it,  
  
Yeah  
  
This is completely pointless, we're just friends...it's all we'll ever be. I wish it's not all we'll ever be, but if I can't tell him what I want to say then we'll never know either way...Maybe I should just tell him...why can't I? It's probably because he'll say no, and I'd be left with heartache. Yeah, it's better for him not to know...  
  
If I could say what I want to say,  
  
I'd say I want to blow you...away,  
  
Be with you every night,  
  
Am I squeezing you to tight?  
  
If I could say what I want to see,  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee,  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away,  
  
These things I'll never say  
  
What's wrong with my tongue?  
  
These words keep slipping away,  
  
I stutter, I stumble  
  
Like I've got nothing to say.  
  
I did try and tell him once, but I kept stuttering-I can't tell him. I just don't have the words. I don't think I'll ever be able to tell him how I really feel. If he just knew how much I like him, things would be so much easier. But it's never going to happen. Never. So until something does happen, I'll spend my life dreaming of him, wishing things were different.  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say,  
  
If I could say what I want to say,  
  
I'd say I want to blow you...away,  
  
Be with you every night,  
  
Am I squeezing you to tight?  
  
If I could say what I want to see,  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee,  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away,  
  
With these things I'll never say,  
  
These things I'll never say. 


	5. Obvious

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this??? Feels the knife blade under throat I guess that's a yes...I do not own Charmed. You shoulda figured that out by now!  
  
Classicchic: I swear it says tongue...at least that's what the lil' book thingy that comes with the CD says... I'm glad you thought it went well...I just thought it showed the typical feelings and that...  
  
HyPeR-PiPeR-312: I'v ejust been wondering...how come I always post when your online...Oh...we don't get to see the Friends finale until like this week I think...I haven't watched it for a while...I've been to engrossed in fanfic...WE have to think things over and over again as a punishment for being girls...as if we don't go through enough! She should do that...but would you do that? I know I wouldn't...but that might just be cause I'm a bit chicken...However it is very logical your theory... Oh...how'd ya rather knock some sense into: Piper(this fic), Leo (season 6-IDIOT(even though I love him)!) or Kern? EVIL, EVIL, EVIL! I hate them...god, it's not fair....I want Leo!!! Oh, the torture...I want Leo...he's so...ummm...perfect! Thanks for your very kind words, I'm glad you thought the song fitted and you liked it...Better update...I like my life to much to go with the consequences!  
  
DuCksRVeRykOoL: I'm hurrying...  
  
Bluekay2008: lol, thanks! Just keep going, going going, what do you do? You go, go go!  
  
LeoChris: Glad you liked it!  
  
CharmedBri: Ya...I'm sorry about that, I just wanted to give everyone an insight into her feelings...now I'll go through this chapter and make it a bit more texty...  
  
Charmed Love: Evil, very evil indeed! Ya, I'm not that much of an Avril fan, but...listen to her music, I mean really listen-there are some quite good lyrics there...The next few chapter will be longer, esp 7...I think it's fairly long, and that's why I haven't done chappy 8 yet...  
  
xXx rt xXx: Glad you liked it all.  
  
Miggs: Ah...maybe we should send both Piper and Leo to your school then...something might actually HAPPEN!!  
  
Leo's POV   
  
_'Yeah, ooooh...  
  
We started as friends  
  
But something happened inside me  
  
Now I'm reading into everything  
  
But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby  
  
You don't ever notice me turning on my charm  
  
Or wonder why I'm always where you are'  
_  
Oh, Piper-if only you could see what you're doing to me. Girl, you are driving me mad. I can't stop thinking about you, ever. You never notice when I occasionally flirt, do you? And the way that I'm always hanging with you-don't you ever think that's weird? What will it take to get you to notice me? I'll do whatever I have to, although, I reckon I've already tried a lot...but still, you ignore me.  
  
_'I've made it obvious  
  
Done everything, but sing it  
  
(I've crushed on you for so long, but on and on you get me wrong)  
  
I'm not so good with words  
  
And since you never noticed  
  
The way that we belong I'll sing it in a love song  
  
I've heard you talk about  
  
(heard you talk about)  
  
How you want someone just like me (just like me)  
  
But every time I ask you out  
  
(time I ask you out)  
  
We never move past friendly, no, no  
  
And you don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone  
  
Or wonder why I keep you on the phone'  
_  
When we've gone out to places, like the cinema, café or even the school dance; we just remained friends...You've never noticed how I stare at you...that really does amaze me-how you can not notice me stare, when I've sworn I've seen you catch me staring. And those long phone calls we have-do they really mean nothing? I keep you on the phone for so long, just so I can hear your voice, by now I can picture every moment you make whilst we're on the phone. Have you ever felt the heat when my skin touches yours? Have you never have that feeling, when our skin is touching, the feeling that sends shivers down your spine, and makes you want to sing? How can you not notice any of this??  
  
'_I've made it obvious,  
  
Done everything but sing it  
  
(I've crushed on you or so long, but on and on you get me wrong)  
  
I'm not so good with words  
  
And since you never notice  
  
The way that we belong  
  
I'll say it in a love song  
  
Yeah...  
  
You are my very first thought in the morning  
  
And my last at nightfall  
  
You are the love that came without warning  
  
I need you, I want you to know  
  
I've made it obvious,  
  
Done everything but sing it  
  
(I've crushed on you for so long)  
  
I'm not so good with words  
  
And since you never noticed  
  
The way that we belong  
  
I'll say it in a love song'  
_  
Seriously, Piper-you're my first thought in the morning, you're my last thought and night. And just about every thought in between. Not being with you is driving me mad-I need to find a way to tell you how I feel. I need to be with you-I only hope that you feel the same.  
  
'_And sing it until the day you're holding me  
  
I've wanted you for so long, but on and on you get me wrong  
  
I more than adore you but you never seem to see  
  
But you never seem to see  
  
I'll say it in this love song'  
  
_There has to be a way, there has to be...I can't go on like this...not being with you breaks my heart...it's just about bearable, but if I ever saw you with another guy, before I got the chance to tell you how I feel...I, I...it's tear me apart. Do you really not have a clue?  
  
A/N: So, another chapter posted...the part we've all been waiting for is coming closer...YAY!! I NEED to apologize to everyone about this chapter and the whole...ummm...crapness of it, but I SWEAR on Jessi's life that the next chapter is better! But...I suppose it's better than nothing.  
  
This reminds me...just three more eps of Charmed left this season for us peeps in the U.K!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!! We're gonna be in for a looong wait, but watch this space, me and Jessi will be writing our own season 7. 


	6. Noo

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Because if I did why would I need to write FAN fiction?  
  
A/N: Kern...watch out...WE'RE GONNA GET U! Please check out my website HEAR THAT KERN???-it's linked to on my bio... 'nough said...you all know what it's about!

HyPeR-PiPeR-312:And you keep telling me I'm weird?? You made notes?!? That would explain a lot...Don't worry...all in good time... But I'd love to be able to tell Elder Leo that he's being such an ass for everything...he's an Elder...and They make the rules! You love my new site don't you....? I think we should set up a board named 'Brad's torture' or have I already done that...I DID understand...and let's just say he...and she...and then...she....they...yeah! Sexist society...lad you liked it. Dang...it needs inflating...mind you yesterday I let some reviews get to my head...  
  
Charmed Love: Good...They're not poor Leo and poor Piper...they're stupid love- sick teens... not really! Yeah...saw part one last night...Oh My Gawd...It's a strip club! Can't wait till next week! Or maybe I can...  
  
Miggs: I won't...I'm just hoping they end up together...otherwise I'm jumping down SOMEONE'S throat...no guesses as to who! If they went to my school...they'd also go mad! I know I have...  
  
Leo/piper4ever:Glad you like!  
  
Blukay2008: All in good time...  
  
Gryffindor620: Glad you think it's sweet...I have no idea what to say...WEIRD!  
  
Piper xox leo: Don't CRY! Thanks...::blushes:: Nope...never have guessed...Will do...God...how many times have I used these funky dots(...)? Now I need to use brackets...(cause brackets are cool too...I can use dots in the brackets!) I love my dots and brackets....  
  
Charmboy4: I will get them together...soon...  
  
xXxRTxXx: Ok, glad you're glad!  
  
Cole-is-sexy: I will...see...no song this chapter! Next chapter lil' bit of song...LOTS of writing...  
  
LeoPiper24/7: Oh...man...it's been AGES since I updated...mainly cause I've only got one chapter after this...I'm sowwy! That's a good idea...could do that in another fic...goes well with an idea I have...Yes, lots of people like...and least that's what they say! Review, Review, Review...meh, who cares?  
  
Princess Paige: Glad you think it's awesome!

* * *

_Now nothing can take you away from me,  
  
We've been down that road before_

* * *

Piper and Leo were on their way home from school. Leo was skateboarding in the middle of the road, showing off to Piper, and Piper was laughing at him. Then a car came speeding out of nowhere.  
  
"Leo!" Piper yelled running into the road and pushing him out of the way. BAM! Piper had taken the blow instead of Leo.  
  
"Oh my God! Piper!!!" Leo said running to his friend, "Piper, please wake up, come on...oh holy fuckin' shit!" Leo yelled as he saw the blood on his hands as he stood up, ready to yell at the driver, who'd just stood up out of his car.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing, speeding round the corner like that? You could have killed her...if she dies, you better watch out...I swear I will hunt you down and kill you myself!!!!" Leo said as he pushes past the man towards the nearest house, to call for an ambulance.  
  
Leo ran to the nearest house, he pounded on the door with all his might. An old woman came to the door,  
  
"Hello, can I help you?"  
  
"Uhh...yeah, my friend she just got hit by a car-can I use your phone?"  
  
"Don't you worry, now. You go back to your friend-I'll call the ambulance for you."  
  
"Really? Thanks, and tell them to hurry." Leo said turning and running back towards Piper.  
  
Leo runs back to Piper, and crouches down beside her, "Come on Pipe, you have to stay strong, you can't leave me not now, I...I..." Leo stops as he sees the ambulance approaching, "Hey, Piper-the ambulance is here." Leo says to the motionless, bleeding form of Piper, before being asked to step back.  
  
"Are you coming in the ambulance?" Said one of the paramedics, bringing Leo out of his trance.  
  
"Um...yeah." Leo said forlornly. All the journey Leo kept thinking about Piper, and how she'd possibly saved his life-but, he couldn't help thinking that she's going to die.  
  
It was only a very short journey to the hospital, but it was a journey filled with pain and sorrow. They arrived at the hospital and Piper was wheeled out of the ambulance and down some narrow corridors, and finally taken into a small room. Leo followed them in a daze. Soon after the paramedics left Leo ran up to Piper's side and grabbed her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, Piper, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault-you'd never even be in this state if it wasn't for me. I shouldn't have been showing off on my skateboard-I just wanted to impress you."  
  
A doctor appeared, Leo stood back so that the doctor could examine Piper.  
  
"Will she be okay?"  
  
"I think so, but I need to run some tests...does her family know she's here?"  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"Ok, we'll get someone to call them; you don't look up to it. There's a vending machine down the hall if you want to get yourself something."  
  
"Thanks." Leo said, not daring to move, in case something happened. Shakily Leo moved towards the chair next to the bed, he slid down into the chair; and after trying extremely hard to fight of the tears, allowed them to fall. Leo's tears consumed him, he didn't even notice when Piper's family came running into the room.  
  
Prue stood back for a while, just staring at her younger sister, lying in a hospital bed. The room, sent shivers down Prue's spine, it was just the whole whiteness of it, and the cleanliness, and that hospital smell. Prue let a tear run down her cheek, she felt so useless; she had always been there for her sisters and Piper was more than her sister-they were best friends. But now Piper was looking, small, weak and fragile lying in the bed with machines hooked up to her.  
  
Prue soon spotted Leo sitting in the chair, he was no longer crying, but it was obvious that he had been. She wandered over to him.  
  
"Hey," Prue said softly.  
  
"Oh, Prue, hey." Leo said finally noticing that he wasn't the only one in the room.  
  
"Leo, w...what happened?" Prue asked as she sat on the bed. Grams stood back, near the door, with arms around Paige, and Phoebe who were 11 and 13. Everyone was upset and eager to know what had happened to Piper.  
  
Leo took a shaky breath in and recounted the event. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-it's all my fault...I shouldn't have been skateboarding down the road. It wouldn't have happened." Leo finished staring at the floor.  
  
"Leo, it's not your fault-it sounds like she could have saved your life."  
  
"Yeah, maybe...but at the cost of risking her own!" Leo said sighing.  
  
"Leo dear, you look tired; why don't you go home and get some rest." Grams said finally speaking up, she'd realised that Piper probably wouldn't wake up any time soon...as much as it pained her to think this, she reckoned she knew what the doctors would say.  
  
"No...I want to stay here, I can't leave..."  
  
"Leo. Just leave, you need some rest, look at the state of you. Just go home; we'll let you know when she wakes up." After even more convincing on mainly Grams' side Leo finally left.  
  
A short while after Leo had gone home; one of the doctors walked into Piper's hospital room. Piper was still surrounded by her distraught looking family.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Prue asked the second the she noticed that the doctor was in the room with them.  
  
"We've run some tests, but we can't quite say what's wrong with her yet. At the moment it appears that Piper, here, is in a coma. Nothing more can be done until she wakes, the next few hours will be critical. For the moment you just need to believe that Piper will pull through, there's nothing we can do 'till she wakes."  
  
The room remained in silence as the seriousness of Piper's condition settled in amongst her family. The words 'coma' and 'few hours will be critical' were still echoing off of the walls...There was nothing anyone could do, not Piper's family, not the doctors. And that feeling of uselessness was tearing her Grandmother and sisters apart. They didn't even know if she'd make it through the night... 


	7. Truly Madly Deeply

Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
HyPeR-PiPeR-312: ::Shakes head fiercely:: NO...no....no...no-one's worse than HRA...not even HRG...you should know that!!! I'm not evil....and I'm not worse...I'm not letting ANYONE die...OK? No....I haven't spoiled it...I just got a sudden thing of inspiration so wrote last chapter waaay before the chapter or three before it... Wow...almost had you in tears... hmm...I still believe that When it makes you cry, you know it's good acting...hmmmm...that's a good MSN name... AND IT'S MINE!!! Lots and lots of wishing here...::makes wishing face:: I have a feeling you will like this chapter... YAY!!! Ego-inflation time!!! My favourite time!! Ok...I'll write a really crappy one next...ummm...how's this: Once there was a dude...a dude with powers-he was big and ugly...and very evil...he planned to kill lots of people, but then just before he could kill his tenth victim the Charmed ones said a rhyming couplet and he burst into a thousand pieces! That better have been rubbish...took two seconds and it's supposed to be crap! How many many's was that? I love the adjectives...ooooooh...FANTABULOUS...I like...I like very much...The chappy and me....little old me...are fantabulous??? COOL!!!!  
  
Charmboy4: No, I don't know who was driving the car...but Ihave a few ideas now...either HRG or HRA or possibly the evil Elder... ::Strokes fake beard(I don't actually have one but hey)::  
  
LeoPiper24/7: Uh-huh...a coma...I was on an inspiration kick!! I know...me mean...me very mean...  
  
charmedeva: ok....Dan or Victor...hmm....  
  
Leo/piper4ever: I think you should take that back! The paramedics arrived...he couldn't...good...  
  
Charmed-Phoebe03: awww...didn't mean for anyone to cry... You can trust what you normally think...I'm not letting no one die... I'm not HRA (KERN)!  
  
Star-dust123: It does have a similarity to Awakened... Thanks...  
  
Princess Paige: Yeah...Piper saving Leo...reversing the roles...not intentional tho...  
  
Piper xox Leo: AH!!! Amazing word that...it is kinda AH!  
  
Miggs: I skateboarded (or tried to) when I was like 5 and hurt my nose...I think...it was a long time ago...it's kinda dangerous but it looks kinda cool... YAY! Your spunk has gone? Explanation needed...-confuzzled in UK...(always wanted to say that...  
  
Gryffindor620: NOOOOOOOOOO.......She can't die...I so get your NO!! Glad you liked it!  
  
Cole-is-sexy: What??? You think it's ending??? You must be mad...wait, no, I'm the mad one...but they're not even together yet!!! Oh...don't cry!!  
  
Charming-Jessica: Wow...my best friend is called Jessica... Glad you love it! I'm sorry...I've been lacking in inspiration...but I'm working on it...  
  
Chub: ::sniff:: It was sad...Chris died...no...and he just...like...uh...vanished! But YAY!!! I'm left hoping....really hoping... did you see that P/L smile??? Glad you like this fic...

* * *

Now nothing can take you away from me,  
  
We've been down that road before,  
  
But that's over now,  
  
You keep me coming back for more.  
  
Baby, you're all that I want,

* * *

Seconds, minutes and hours passed before the news really settled in. Leo was called and quickly arrived at the hospital. But in that period of hours, the night came, then slowly the day came again, and then the night...Slowly the days passed, turning into weeks, but still nothing happened. For over a week Piper had been in a coma, and everyday her family would come in and see her, but for most of the time it was just Leo sitting at the bedside of an unconscious Piper.  
  
Once again Leo stood up...he didn't stand to go anywhere; he would just stand up and pace back and forth along the length of Piper's bed.  
  
"Come on Piper...please, you have to wake up...I need you to wake up." Leo said for the umpteenth time that week. A lot of good that did.  
  
On the fifteenth night, Leo sat by Piper's side, he'd just bought a radio in and switched it on...he knew she probably wouldn't hear, but it was something he needed to do anyway.  
  
"And here's a song with a sad story. Leo's best friend is currently in a coma, due to a car accident, and he just wants to say that he loves her and would do anything for her...so here it is-Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden..."  
  
_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy,  
  
I'll be your hope; I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
  
I love you more with each breath truly madly deeply do...  
  
I will be strong I'll be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning,  
  
A reason for living. A deeper meaning. Yeah...  
_  
Leo looked over at Piper, and even though he saw her hooked up to loads of machines, that scared him, his look was full of love for her...  
  
_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
  
Until the sky falls down over me._  
  
Leo had decided that the first thing he would do when Piper awakes was to tell her what he truly felt. He was no longer scared of rejection; in fact he didn't care about that. He'd been with Piper ever since she was taken in to hospital and waking everyday to the fact that he may never talk to her again, killed him...he just wanted, no, needed her to know how he felt.  
  
_And when the stars are shining in the velvet sky,  
  
I'll make a wish, send it to heaven then make you want to cry...  
  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.  
  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of...  
  
The highest powers. In lonely hours. The tears devour you..._  
  
Leo stopped pacing, and turned to look at Piper, for a fleeting moment he thought he'd seen her eyelids flutter, but he quickly dismissed that, as he watched her lay still. This hadn't been the first time that he'd thought he'd seen her move...his mind would often play tricks on him, when he'd been staring at her motionless body for too long, there would just be the smallest hint of a movement, but it never was...  
  
_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
  
Until the sky falls down over me._  
  
Leo turned round, and walked over to the window. Looking out across the city, he was completely oblivious to the world around him, as he slipped into his own daydreams. He was completely oblivious to the fact that Piper's eyelids had actually fluttered. After a moment they actually opened, she tried to speak, but could say nothing. A moment later she tried to speak again...  
  
"Leo," a faint, dry whisper could be heard from the bed...  
  
_Oh can you see it baby?  
  
You don't have to close your eyes, 'cause it's standing right before you,  
  
All that you need will surely come.  
  
I'll be our dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.  
  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
  
I'll love you more with every breath truly, madly deeply do..._  
  
Leo turned the second he heard the faint whisper.  
  
"Piper..." he began, seeing Piper's eyes open. He rushed to her side.  
  
"Piper...oh my God! God, I'm so relieved...I was so worried, I thought I'd...we'd lost you..." Leo trailed off realising he made little or no sense. Piper tried to speak, but her mouth was dry and no words would come.  
  
"I'll go let someone know you're awake." Leo said and quickly moved over to the door and managed to get someone's attention, they said they'd be right there.  
  
"L...Le...Leo?"  
  
_I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
  
Until the sky falls down over me.  
  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
  
Until the sky falls down over me._  
  
"I'm right here Pipe," Leo said walking back towards Piper.  
  
Piper tried giving Leo a smile, but it was small and weak. Her whole body rang out with the pain that she had been unable to feel for over two weeks. It was as if she had just walked into a room filled with darkness and pain, lots of pain...  
  
"Piper, don't say anything...I know it hurts, a doctor will be here soon. I'm gonna go call your family; tell them that you're awake. I'll be back soon," Leo tried to say in a calm voice, he wanted to tell Piper that everything would work out okay, but the truth was, seeing the look of pain on her face, he didn't have a clue.  
  
On his way out of the room to call Piper's family, he bumped into Piper's doctor.  
  
A short while later, after calling Piper's family he came back into the room, just as the doctor was leaving.  
  
"How is she?" Leo asked the doctor just before, he entered Piper's room.  
  
"She's stable," The doctor started, but off of Leo's look he continued, "She's got no major long-term damage, however, I think she may have broken or maybe just sprained her wrist, so she'll need to be taken for x-rays at some point later today." The doctor said before rushing off.  
  
Leo looked and felt relieved, after fearing the worst for weeks; it was good to know that hopefully Piper would be okay.  
  
"Hi," Leo said walking into the room, to see Piper sitting upright, with a smile upon her face.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So...how long have you really been up?" Leo asked, beginning to wonder if when she'd opened her eyes, was actually the time she'd woken up.  
  
Piper's smile turned into a bit of a mischievous grin. "Not long."  
  
"Piper..." Leo started.  
  
"Okay...okay...long enough."  
  
Leo smiled back at Piper wondering if she meant what he thought.  
  
"Is that really how you feel?"  
  
"You heard the song?" He asked kind of avoiding the question. She nodded slightly-it still hurt.  
  
"Ummmm..." He started; she looked at him, her eyes saying 'Well...I'm waiting...'  
  
"What would you say if I said yes?"  
  
"What do you think I'd say?"  
  
"I honestly don't know Pipe, that's why I've never said anything-until now."  
  
"Firstly...I'm gonna say you're an idiot!" Leo looked at Piper, confused.  
  
"Honestly...I thought you'd never say anything. You can be so blind at times."  
  
Leo still looked confused. Piper couldn't help prevent the chuckle that escaped her.  
  
"You want me to spell it out?" Piper asked before grabbing him, and pulling him in for a kiss. It took a moment for Leo to respond, but soon he was kissing her back.  
  
"Ow..." Piper said as Leo pulled away.  
  
A look of guilt and worry flashed across Leo's face, thinking that he'd hurt her.  
  
"Your so cute...Don't worry, you didn't do anything, it's just my wrist kinda hurts."  
  
"Yeah, the doctor said you might have sprained or broken it."  
  
A while later Piper's family appeared in the doorway. Their faces broke into smiles as they saw her smiling and chatting with Leo.  
  
"Piper!" Prue, Phoebe and Paige, all said excitedly; happy to see their sister awake.  
  
"Hey," she responded.  
  
"I'm just gonna go home for a bit. Give you guys some time alone." Leo said.  
  
"No, Leo you don't have to leave...stay." Piper pleaded.  
  
"It's okay; you should spend some time with your family. I just need to pop out for a bit...I'll come back later though." Piper smiled at him, as he left the room. 


	8. I'm in Heaven

Disclaimer: OMG! I have to say this again??? I really don't wanna...do I have to??? FINE! As much as I hate these words I do not own Charmed...::smiles evilly:: but I will...one day I will...  
  
A/N: Nope...nothing to say...okay...this chapter is...(to put it bluntly) RUBBISH! I could do better...I can't say I haven't struggled with this chapter...I just have no idea where to go now that they're together...I think this is an okay ending point...but...I may decide to add more to this...it depends how I go on the inspiration road...  
  
And now...I want to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Especially Marina and anyone else who has used their poking tactics with this fic...or I may not have gotten this far....  
  
HyPeR-PiPeR-312: Thank you so much for reviewing.... And I'm glad you've realised that I am nothing like HRA! Yes...we all like cute! :P Well...after this...I'm gonna watch Missing...then I'm gonna work on Do All Good Things....then Daddy's Girl...so hopefully both shall be updated by the weekend! :D! I was already going to get them together...it had been my target since chapter one! No reminding of my wonderful talents does not hurt...but I don't think I'm THAT good! No more poking...keep all your poking power for Daddy's Girl...or Do Good things....  
  
LeoPiper24/7: Yup...Piper has "awakened"! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Charmboy4: I'm glad you like the chapter....hmm...we haven't spoken for agessss...  
  
Gryffindor620: Piper rox! Literally...as my twin said...Glad you liked the update!  
  
Star-dust123: Ooo...I like your fic...can't remember the name (bad LJ! Bad LJ!!) but I like it...I know that much! :P I'm not sure either...Piper often tends to go with her head...and Leo goes with the rules and his crappy 'it wasn't my destiny, but your love has lifted my so high' crap. And we can all give Piper some slack seeing as she was in a coma...but I think it is harder when you like a friend...there's always that fear of rejection.  
  
p3charmed4eva: Sorry...but yes...the chapter did end! :O Here's an update!  
  
Leo/piper4ever: Awww....I get to see the episode with their first kiss later!!!! But ya...their first kiss...odd...I had Piper kiss him...and she did so in the show...all unintentional!  
  
Charmed Love: Don't worry about not reviewing. Well...they (I don't know who they are) say that people can here you when they're in a coma. I'm glad I helped you with your revision...panic attacks suck...lol  
  
Piper xox Leo: Ta...I love the Piper/Leo fluff too...always have-always will!sz about the long waits...  
  
Charmedrocks33: Stupid school! I have an inset day today YAY! But I'd be home now anyways ( anyhoo...I'm glad you like this fic enough to be two seconds late! :P  
  
TelekineticDarkness: He's an ass...a cute one...and he does have a nice ass too! Continuing....  
  
Magical Princess: I had to include that song! Truly Madly Deeply is soooooooo obviously a Piper/Leo song!  
  
Chub: YAY! Hope for Piper and Leo...I loved that smile! But Chris died...:'( but he was born too! Haha...P3 was a strip club...and it was all so happy it was depressing!  
  
Miggs: 6 am! Spose I've done 4am with school...oh well! That sucks-about your mate I mean. Maybe he does...it's not a bad thing is it?  
  
HollyShadow: Wow...love the name...and the email addy! Thanks for the review. I often get inspiration from songs so often include them in the chapter!  
  
Leojunkie-charmed04: Wow...you're very special then! Lol! You feel loved coz you are loved J! OMG!!!!! 5 days to go!!!! I'm so excited, happy, hyper...and nervous all at the same time! Yup...I let them kiss! We ramble...we ramble good...and this thing here makes no sense whatsoever! Well...at least I have access to my PC!  
  
Classicchic: yup...we all thank God...if he exists!  
  
Versatilecutie: Piper and Holly rock! I love bringing y'all these fics...I love writing them!  
  
Princess Paige: Aw...yes aw!  
  
Cole-is-Sexy: Yup...bad timing sux! You cried???? :O SOWWY! I'm glad I made your day! Ilove all the songs in my fic...which is why I included them...or for the fact that they have damn good lyrics!

* * *

_**Now nothing can change what you mean to me  
  
There's a lot that I could say but just hold me now  
  
Cause our love will light the way  
  
And baby you're all that I want**_

* * *

Piper was let out not long after she'd woken up. She'd been out a couple of days...and she and Leo had yet to talk about what had happened that day she woke up...  
  
Leo stood outside the Manor, knowing what was ahead if he went through the doors...Piper, he smiled at the thought...but, would things really work out right? Out of the corner of his eye Leo saw a curtain twitch. Before he had the chance to knock on the door the door crept open. Standing behind the door was Piper-looking as radiant and beautiful as ever. Leo couldn't help but let a smile spread across his face.  
  
"Leo," Piper greeted warmly.  
  
"Hey...how are things?" Leo asked slightly nervously.  
  
"Getting better..." Piper smiled and instantly Leo felt his fears escape.  
  
"Good."  
  
"If...a little confusing."  
  
"Oh..." Leo replied not knowing what to say...if there was anything he could say.  
  
"Oh? Leo...can't you do any better than that?" Piper giggled holding the door open for Leo. "Leo? Are we gonna stand out here all day, or would you like to get that ass of yours inside?" Piper asked mentally adding 'sexy ass...very nice ass...'  
  
"So..." Leo started once they'd reached the living room.  
  
"Can I get you a drink? Some coke or a juice maybe?" Piper asked.  
  
"I'm fine, you can sit down you know Piper."  
  
"Right," Piper said sitting on the sofa, next to Leo.  
  
"Look...I'm really sorry about what happened the other day...when you woke up. I...I...d...I mean...I understand if it was the drugs talking-I do. It's just...when you were in a coma I was terrified...terrified of losing the one thing that mattered most to me before I'd had a chance to say it..." Leo rambled on unsure of Piper's true feelings.  
  
"Leo...shh...I heard you then and I told you how I felt...and I'll tell you again." Piper said smiling, taking Leo's hand in hers. "Want me to remind you?" Piper said innocently.  
  
Slowly she leant forward and placed a soft, warm kiss on his lips, as soon as Piper pulled away, Leo bought her closer and this time he made the move...responding to his kisses Piper could think of no-where else she's rather be.  
  
"Leo...I feel the same-I thought you'd never bring up the subject of us-I even thought you liked someone else. And that hurt-that's why I never said anything...what's your excuse?" Piper asked after the kiss had ended.  
  
"Piper, I think the reason I never said anything was because these feelings scared me...you were...are my best friend and I didn't want to ruin that and I didn't see how anyone as kind, caring and beautiful as you could ever like me." Leo said before tucking a strand of Piper's lose hair behind her ear. "I could never feel this way about another person Piper...I just don't think it's possible, and for what it's worth-I never meant to hurt you...I just didn't think that you felt the same..."  
  
"And exactly how is it that you feel Leo?" Piper asked leaning against Leo's strong chest.  
  
"Well...it's a little hard to explain...basically...I...I think I'm falling for you." Leo said in a low whisper.  
  
"Ooh...Leo's in love!" Piper exclaimed with a grin on her face, "That's a good thing...very good...cause I think Piper's falling in love too..." Piper said giggling.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Uh-huh!" Piper replied.  
  
"God...you're incredible you are Pipe." Leo said tenderly holding Piper in his arms.  
  
"Is that so?" She asked yawning.  
  
"You know it is..." Leo said kissing her forehead. "Now, we should get you to bed; you still need to rest."  
  
"B...But LEO! I spent a whole week asleep!!!! And...I want to spend more time with you!" Piper protested at the thought.  
  
"You still need to rest Pipe...and I'll be right by your side...so up!" Leo said pulling Piper up.  
  
"You will?" Piper smiled.  
  
"Always!" Leo replied pulling Piper towards the stairs and finally her room.

* * *

**_I'm walking on the water and my head's on fire,  
  
I'm flying like a bird but I can't get higher,  
  
Nothing I can do, nothing I can say,  
  
Will ever be the same in any other way_**

* * *

"Hey gorgeous," Leo said as Piper woke up.  
  
"Leo!" Piper said sounding surprised.  
  
"What, didn't expect me to still be here when you woke up?" Leo said holding her close.  
  
"I don't know...not really...what have you been doing while I was sleeping?"  
  
"Watching you!" Leo replied with a smile that could light up the room on his face.  
  
"All the time?"  
  
"All the time...and I'd happily watch you sleep forever...you just look...so...peaceful and beautiful..."Leo whispered.  
  
Piper blushed at this.  
  
"Aww...you look cute when you blush." Leo said before the room fell into silence as the happy couple lay together.  
  
"Leo?" Piper asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Piper?" Leo said kissing her forehead.  
  
"I...I just want to let you know that there's no where else I'd rather be than lying here in your arms...You could say...I'm in heaven." Piper said as Leo leant in for a kiss.

* * *

**_Oh thinking about our younger years  
  
There was only you and me  
  
We were young and wild and free  
  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
  
We been down that road before  
  
But that's over now, you keep me coming back for more  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
We're in Heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in Heaven_**

* * *

A/N: Well...I think that may be all from this fic...but...after listening to Heaven and reading the lyrics the cogs are turning...there may be a sequel yet!!!!! But you've all gotta tell me whether you want one...and want you want in it...in other words REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
